Italian Princess
by browneyedgirl1984
Summary: Edward contacts Jane she is in the business that sells perfect wives there he see Bella and buys her
1. Character Descriptions

Italian Princess

Description of Characters

Carlisle Cullen age 51 currently working as a doctor in Forks General Hospital married to Esme Cullen father of Emmett, Jasper and Edward. Father-in-law to Rosalie, Alice and Bella.

Esme Cullen age age 44 she is a stay at home wife and mother. Married to Carlisle Cullen mother of Emmett, Jasper and Edward. Mother-in-law to Rosalie, Alice and Bella.

Edward Cullen is the youngest son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen brother of Emmett and Jasper. Edward is studying to be a pediatrician he will be attending Harvard Medical School in Boston, Massachusetts. He is 23 and is married to Bella

Emmett Cullen is the eldest son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen brother of Edward and Jasper. Emmett is 26 he is currently attending Harvard Medical School studying to be a Sport Doctor. He is married to Rosalie

Jasper Cullen is the middle son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen brother of Emmett and Edward. Jasper is 25 he is currently attending Harvard studying to be a College History Professor. He is married to Alice

Alice Cullen age 21 wife of Jasper she was taken to Jane's "safe house" at the age of 14 at the age of 18 she was bought and married Jasper. She is stay at home wife

Rosalie Cullen age 22 wife of Emmett she was taken to Jane's "safe house" at the age of 13 at the age of 18 she was bought and married Emmett. She is stay at home wife

Isabella "Bella" Cullen age 17 wife of Edward she was taken to Jane's "safe house" at the age of 6 at the age of 17 she was bought and married Edward. She is stay at home wife


	2. Chapter 1

Italian Princess

Chpt 1

EPOV

"_So Bro, when does your Italian princess get here? I can't wait to meet my little sister_!" looking down at my watch noticing just three hours until I have my beautiful Bella in my arms.

"_**Three hours, now Emmett before you think of ways to spoil this don't no sexual innuendos and forget about making her uncomfortable with your comments got it**_!"

"_Jeez relax bro, Mom already warned me I'm not a child that needs to be told over and over again_" raising my eyebrow at him this is Emmett I am talking to. He just "hmphed" and left to find his wife. I seriously don't know how she can stand him he's like a five year old. I guess some people never grow up. That got me thinking of how I had obtained my Isabella.

_**Flashback **_

I was going to start medical school in the fall and I was tried of college life, one night-stands, sluts throwing themselves at me trying to capture a "Cullen" I wanted to settle down but I knew what I wanted, perfection and wouldn't settle for anything less. I didn't want a slave but a wife that would submit to me, was loyal and just wanted to please me, someone who I could be proud to have in my arms when we went to banquets, social events, someone who I could love and protect tell her my fears, desires, someone who would have my children and grow old with.

My father had told me and my brothers when we each left for college that we could be free to do what we wanted but when the time came to settle down he was not going to accept any common girl he said we would contact Jane and we would then choose our future bride. At first I kinda felt sick about the whole idea but after spending 4 years in college I knew what my father was talking about. I couldn't see any of these girls as my future wife much less mother of my children. I always thought I would contact Jane when I finished medical school but after 4 years I had enough.

Jane owned a "safe house" in Florence, Italy it was basically a whore house, she had three different classes of girls Class 1, where virgins untouched in every way these were girls that were sold to men of wealthy families they were trained to be perfect in every way, educated, polished to bred sons and daughter of the wealthy they were sold to families with the only condition of marriage they were not to be treated as whores but were trained to become wives she usually had about 4 or 5 girls in this class and where separated for the rest of other girls. Class 2 were your common mistress of the wealthy, weekend getaways, they were only used for one thing she usually had about 5 of these girls. Class 3 were your common whores used for parties, one night-stands but they did have a little more class than street whores she usually had about 8 of these girls

"_**Jane, Edward Cullen, I'm calling to see what interesting things you have to show me. I will be starting medical school soon I'm just tired of college whores. I want to come home to a beautiful wife, a hot meal waiting for me, and a sexy vixen to have at night. Do you have anything like that?**_"

"_As a matter of fact I do her name is Bella she's only 17 but she has been with me since she was 6 she's a class 1, untouched to every extent, healthy, will have no problem reproducing children, intelligent, she is a little shy but that won't be a problem, she can cook, she knows her place that's the most important, she's very beautiful, she a little naive and can be a little stubborn but I have no doubt you will be able to reign her in. I saw her potential at an early age. Does this sound like something you might be interested in? I can email you her picture?_

"_**Yes, email me her picture and I will let you know soon. I hope I don't have to mention she is to be put on hold until I make my decision**_?"

"_No Mr. Cullen, I know the drill but you know you will only have a 48 hr window but if you need more time the fee is $5,000 for an additional 48 hrs_. "

"_**Yes Jane I understand as soon as I receive your email I will let you know if fact go ahead and send me the information of the other girls**_."

"_Well as of right now I only have 2 other beside Isabella available but after hearing your requests I think Isabella is your best choice_."

"_**Isabella I thought her name was Bella**_?"

"_Bella is what she prefers to be called but her full name is Isabella Marie Swan, I'll send you the information and wait for your answer Good day Mr. Cullen_."

"_**Good Day Jane**_"

Later that night I checked my emails when I clicked the information of Isabella I nearly fell out of my chair what I had before me was not the picture of a girl but a goddess. It was the most perfect face I have ever seen! Full pink luscious lips, big stunning brown eyes that you could get lost in and a small nose. Her eyebrows had the perfect arch to them. Long beautiful brown hair. After seeing her picture I had no doubt in my mind I wanted Isabella. I quickly called Jane

"_**Jane, Edward Cullen, I just received the email and yes I want her Isabella I want her just name your price**_."

"_I knew you would, $750,000 is my price that includes delivery of place and date of your choosing. I will be honest with you Mr. Cullen I am selling Isabella even though she is still a minor only because I have made successful business deals with your family not only with your brothers and their wives but also in your family business. I know that if I was to wait until Bella reached 18 I could probably get 1.5 million out of her but because of who you are and our past history I will bend the rules this time. What do you say Mr. Cullen do we have a deal_?"

"_**Yes, $750,000 I accept**_."

"_Okay when would you like to meet to discuss our business deal and the signature of the contract_."

"_**As soon as possible, just name the date, time and place**_."

"_Very well, how about Monday around noon at my Chicago office? Do you know the place_?"

"_**Yes I do I will see you Monday. Good day Jane**_"

"_See Monday Mr. Cullen_"

Monday came and I flew to Chicago I couldn't wait to have Bella in my arms. When I arrived I had the suitcase with the $750,000 my brother Emmett and father Carlisle accompanied me. We knew the drill my father had already went through with this twice with my brothers Emmett and Jasper we knew Jane wanted cash only leaving no paper trail she would have the contract typed one we were done discussing terms and conditions basically she telling us their were no refunds once I signed the contract I was responsible of Isabella and Jane would be out of the picture. I had no problem with that. After I signed the contract she gave me Isabella's file containing medical history, stating that she was a virgin, status of health, and her ability to reproduce, education status, special talents, hobbies, etc. Jane then informed me Isabella would arrive on Wednesday at 2:00 pm at the Seattle Airport. I bid her good day and went home to Forks, Washington to await for my Isabella.

End of Flashback

Just as I was starting to relax that pixie walks in with a smile from ear to ear. This can't be good, she's too happy.

"_**Can I help you Alice**_?"

"_Well I was wondering whenbellagetsherecanidressheranddoherhairandmakeupandtakehershoopingpleasepleaseeeeeedward_"

Just hearing her made my head spin how the hell does Jazz calm her down she needs to lay off the coffee. "_**Alice breath, slowly repeat again please"**_

"_Can I play Bella Barbie well Bella gets here and take her shopping you know she will need clothes for the honeymoon unless you'd like for her to walk around naked all the time. Eeww!! On second thought don't answer that last question. Please Edward you can come with us but I know what you like and trust me you won't be disappointed_."

Mmmm the idea of Bella walking around naked on our honeymoon. I know my plans have us naked in bed at least 3/4 of our time in the island. Taking her in every surface of the beach house in different position, role-playing, after this honeymoon it wouldn't surprise me if we had our own Karma Sutra book.

"_EEEWWWW! Edward get your mind out of the gutter and answer me_" Damm annoying pixie. Where the hell is Jasper when you need him?

"_**First Alice you can help her get ready for the wedding as for the shopping it will have to wait until we come back from our honeymoon and just so you know I have already purchased her clothing for the honeymoon. And knowing you yes, you can go see what I bought it's all in my closet I didn't bother packing because I knew you would want to approve what you thought would look best on my wife.**_"

Kissing my cheek and running to my room. Well at least I don't have to pack. Glancing at my watch 2 1/2 more hours. The hell with it running to the garage I got into my Aston Vanquish, only the best for my Bella. I took off to Seattle Airport, with the way I drive it only took me 1 1/2 hrs.

Waiting patiently at the gate, finally after what seemed forever I heard the announcement "_Flight 234 arriving from Florence, Italy will arrive in gate 21B_"

As I saw the passenger depart I still couldn't see her, what if she got out of the plane before departing and ran away, no Jane stayed until the flight left their were no stops it was a one way flight, but what if the plane had to make an emergency stop and she saw her opportunity. Dammit why didn't I go pick her up or had a private jet bring her to me. With my constant struggling I didn't notice my brunette beauty looking around she trying to find me. She didn't know what I looked like she was only given a general description of my physical appearance Jane had mentioned it was best that they don't know what we look like in case the deal didn't go through. I saw that she finally landed her eyes on me, she looked at me blushed and turned her head "_**Beautiful just beautiful**_." She was wearing a black neckline halter top with a chain necklace giving me a great view of her breasts, denim skinny jeans hugging her curves with black sexy peep toe pumps she looked hot making my pants feel tighter. I made my way to her "_**Bella**_" she blushed and smiled I took her hand and kissed it she blushed even more "_Hello Edward_" a voice like an angel. I took her hand entwined with mine and led her to baggage claim

"_**Bella, which bags are yours**_?"

"_The black one with a blue string tied to it_." my angel said

I collected her bag and we exited the airport after putting her bag in the trunk I helped her get in the car once I was seated I couldn't wait any longer I captured her lips in the most passionate kiss ever. Cupping her face with my hands Bella brought her hand to the back of my neck making their way to my hair moaning in our kiss pulling me closer to her. I was getting hard and we were only kissing. I noticed she was becoming breathless but I didn't break our kiss just relocating to her neck nibbling and placing open kisses everywhere. I wanted nothing more than to mark as mine but we were to get married in less than 6 hours and she still had to meet my family, I didn't want to make her self conscious. Finally pulling away from her neck placing my forehead on hers noticing her breathless with swollen lips and a smile on her face "_WOW_" she said "_**WOW Indeed**_"

"_**Love, as much as I would like to continue I am certain you are hungry? There's this small Italian restaurant nearby would you like to go?**_ "

"_Yes Edward, whatever you want_" she said smiling at me

I kept my hand on her thigh making soothing circles glancing towards her I noticed she had her eyes closed and was biting her lip. She was such a vixen I couldn't wait to be with her. We arrived at the restaurant helped her out of the car wrapped my arm around her waist bringing her closer to me. Entering the restaurant I noticed a couple of guys eyeing my Bella I felt jealousy rage inside me but I reminded myself that she was mine. We were seated in a booth in a secluded corner the waiter that came to take our order kept looking at Bella but she was oblivious to him only looking at her menu or looking up to see me

"_I don't know what to get it all sounds so good, what do you recommend Edward_?" my Bella asked

"_**The mushroom ravioli**_"

"_Okay that's what I'll have and a Pepsi_" handing me her menu instead of the waiter this pleased me she didn't want him trying to touch her hand. I turned to the waiter and ordered our food. While we were waiting she told me about herself she had graduated high school at age 15 she did all her courses online and then she started taking online college classes to earn her bachelors degree in English Literature. She told me Jane had let her take the college classes because she had been so advanced in her other classes at the "safe house." She mentioned that she had struggled when she was younger because she clumsy and Jane had added dancing to which she started blushing I would have to find out soon why she was embarrassed and yoga to her training two years of dance classes and yoga seemed to cure her clumsiness. We had the same taste in music, books, movies. We were just perfect for each other. I started to tell her about the family I didn't tell her that Alice and Rosalie had been purchased by Jane from what I can tell she has more than 1 "safe house" in Florence. That was in the past and I am sure the girls at least Alice will share her story with Bella but that up to them. I wanted to know what she knew about the wedding plans.

"_**Bella did Jane ever tell you any plans about our wedding**_?"

"_She just said you had signed a contract promising that we would be married in less than 2 weeks of my arrival but that's all she ever said to me" "Do you know when we will be married?"_

Moment of truth, I don't know why I am so nervous "_**Yes, Bella I do." "The wedding is today at 8 it will be held at my parent's house it will be a small wedding with close friends and family only and later if you want a bigger wedding we will have it."**_

"_Edward I don't even have a dress._" I chuckled silly Bella

"_**Love I have everything or rather Alice planned everything she talked to Jane and asked her about your likes and dislikes. She even got Jane to help us she got you to chose your wedding gown without you even knowing that you were choosing a dress you would be getting married in.**_" She looked so shocked she was so adorable.

"_Shhhee diid_" she stuttered

"_**Yes Love do you remember what dress you chose**_?"

"_No, Jane she had me choose 3 different dresses she said three girls from class 3 where going to role-play with some client. I was suspicious because Jane she isn't the type of person to provide extra services for her clients and I knew for a fact that any type of role-playing from class 2 & 3 came from the expense of the client. But I thought that maybe the client had given Jane the money to take care it_."

"_**No, Love you were choosing your own wedding gown**_?"

"_It all makes sense now the first time I just glanced at the magazine and chose 3 gowns then she came back and told me to really look through the magazine she told me to imagine my wedding what gowns would I choose what accessories, shoes would I choose. I knew better than to make Jane angry so I did as she told me. That time I really did look through the magazine and I know that I ended up choosing 3 gowns that I would wear if it was my wedding but to honest after I gave Jane my choices I simply forgot shrugged it off. I knew when it was my time to get married either my future husband or mother-in-law would have everything chosen for me. I never thought you would go to such length to make sure I had a say in my wedding even if I didn't know about it._" she stood up sat next me a gave a sweet chaste kiss and whispered "_thank you_" "_**your welcome love**_"

We had been in the restaurant for nearly 2 hrs. and I felt like we had know each other all our lives

"_**Love as much as I love talking to you we have to go we don't want to be late for our wedding and Alice will kill me if she doesn't have enough time to make you even more beautiful**_." she stood up and placed her arm on my waist and her head on my shoulder and I placed an arm on her shoulders.

When we arrived at the house Alice was outside with a murderous glare on her face OH SHIT

"_Edward Anthony Cullen where the hell have you been the wedding is in less than 3 hours and I still haven't gotten to talk to Bella I told you to bring her straight home after airport Edward no stops. I told Jazz that closet trip was a trick you even left Emmett here you knew he wanted to meet Bella but you just got up and left without even telling us. What do you have to say for yourself mister_!!" Alice screamed before I even exited the car

"_Yea, Bro that wasn't cool. You said if I behaved you would take me_" Emmett whined I glanced towards Bella she was biting her lips trying to control her giggles failing miserably.

"_**Alice when I told you about Bella's clothes in my closest that was not a trick that was a way for me to get rid of you and Emmett you left to find Rosalie knowing that little fact you two would have been in your room for at least 2 hrs before you even remembered about Bella's arrival. So blame your own obsessions on clothes and sex**_. "

"_**That being said Bella this my crazy family the short girl giving me a murderous glare is my sister-in-law Alice, the blond guy next is her husband and my brother Jasper, The big muscle guy is my idiot brother Emmett "Hey I heard that" Emmett shouted, " the blond girl next to him is his wife Rosalie, and this is my mother Esme and my father Carlisle. Everyone this is my Bella**_. "

"_It's a pleasure to meet all of you and Alice please don't be mad at Edward I was hungry and we stopped to eat and get to know each other_." my sweet Bella explained

"_I bet you did_" said Emmett

"_**EMMETT, what did I say**_"

"_What bro, I didn't say anything_" Emmett replied innocently there is nothing innocent about Emmett

"_Oh Bella I don't blame you I know Edward had it all planned out he thinks he is so smart just because he's going to med school but your not smarty pants!!"_ I just rolled my eyes at Alice's comment

"_Okay people let's get moving Bella, Rose, Esme let's get in the house and get to work it is so hot out here_."

"_That's what she said_" Emmett replied

"_EMMETT I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU IDIOCIES MOVE OUT OF THE WAY_" Alice screamed at Emmett causing Jasper to snicker

"_Why does everybody keep calling me that_?" Emmett whined

"_I wonder why_?" Jasper said

"_Boys be nice to your brother he's special_. " Esme commented

"_Yea, you tell them mom. " _after a few min he finally gets it_ "Hey wait a minute you people are so mean to me. Anyways Eddie, Jazz I'll catch you later I have to beautify myself_. "


	3. Chapter 2

Italian Princess

Chapter Two

EPOV

My Bella was dragged upstairs by a derange Alice they still had 3 hrs. till the wedding Bella was already beautiful I knew it wouldn't take Alice more than 1 hr to make her even more beautiful no what Alice wanted was to gossip and get to know her future sister and best-friend. I was grateful for that when Alice first arrived she was shy and quiet would only talk if someone talked to her. Rosalie was just like that to but gave a _"I'll kick your ass if you start shit with me"_ vibe it took her a while to open to anybody Emmett took her on a 2 month honeymoon he said is was hard for her to open up to him but she finally did when they returned she slowly opened to Esme. She had severe trust issues a couple of months later she started coming around but even to this day she gives this hard cold bitch demeanor so when Alice came she avoided her Esme said Alice reminded her of her past and fears. Jasper took Alice on a 3 month honeymoon he said she was guarded at first always asking if what she was doing was okay. But he was patient and that's what got her to open from her safe guarded shell. After they returned we noticed her more upbeat and chipper, she would plan activities for the family. It took Rosalie some time to get close to Alice because Alice reminded her of things she wanted to forget but she eventually let her in.

**Flashback**

A week after we got home from school dad, Em, Jazz and I went on a weekend retreat, we fished, hunted and hung out. That's when I told them of my plans to call Jane We were all lounging in the cabin we had rented for the weekend, we needed some guy time. I knew it was time to tell them of my plans.

"_**Guys I have deiced to call Jane, I can't take college life anymore, I want to able to have someone to hold hands with, be at home waiting for me asking me how my day went, cuddle at night with, have breakfast with her in the morning before I leave for class. I just want all that and dad even though I thought you were crazy when you told me about Jane I now know you were right every girl I have been with I just couldn't see myself with them."**_

"_Edward I can't say I'm surprised. I told your mother you would call Jane before you started med school in the fall. You have that same look on your face just like your brothers did when they called Jane. Have you contacted her yet?"_ dad said

"_**No I haven't but I plan on calling her as soon as we get home."**_

"_Jazz you owe me $300, I told you he would get married before he started med school."_ Emmett shouted causing me and dad to look at them those fuckers bet on me, what am I a horse.

"_**You guys bet on me?"**_

"_Hell yea we did, I told Jazz you would get married before you started med school and Jazz said you would get married after you graduated he said you enjoyed college life way to much to get a wife."_ Emmett explained proudly I might add

"_Well it's true you always had a different girl with you every time I saw you or going to parties. Face it Ed, you were a ladies' man so yea, this confession surprised the hell out of me." _Jasper said

"_**Emmett was just a party animal if not more than me and you weren't surprised when he said he was going to call Jane."**_

"_That's because Em told me he was feeling depressed he was just going through the motions but he had already deiced his senior year to contact Jane before he started med school. But you acted like you were enjoying yourself and didn't want to tie yourself to a wife just yet."_ Jazz said

"_**I am not going to lie and say I didn't enjoy myself but for some time now I have been feeling like something is missing I don't want to screw random girls anymore I want someone that going to belong to me and only me want me for me and not for how much money I have in my bank account, or what things I can buy them. I just wanted to let you guys know my plans." **_

"_Edward your mother and I along with your brothers just want your happiness, so son do what you must do and I am sure your brothers can give some advice and if you need anything just let us know."_ dad said

"_**Thanks dad, you too guys it means a lot."**_

"_Well Eddie I am sure I don't need to explain the birds and the bees to you but if you need a lesson on how to please a woman call me anytime I am sure you guys have heard my Rosie scream with pleasure at night."_ Emmett said

"_**I'm positive I don't need help in that department Em but thanks for your concerns and as for Rosalie are you sure she is not screaming out of fear of seeing your naked ass?" **_

"_Not cool Ed not cool, that's what gets me for being a concerned brother and for the record if Rosie is screaming because she sees me naked it's because she can't wait until I stick my anaconda size of a dick in her."_ Emmett said

"_I suggest we change the subject, I don't know about the rest of you but I would like to stay in the dark as to why Rosalie screams at night."_ dad said to which Emmett mumbled _"jealous much"_ causing me to roll my eyes at his comment and Jasper to laugh

Later that night dad decided to go to bed early mumbling something about _"not being a 20-something year old guy anymore."_ I was kinda of glad he decided to go to bed early because I really wanted to talk to my brothers and I am sure dad wouldn't want to know intimate things about their love lives. I wasn't looking for details either but their wives had been with Jane and I just wanted to know what to expect. Dad and mom had know each other for three years before they married and mom said she was in love with my father before they got married and she wasn't purchased like our wives were.

"_**Guys can you tell me anything of what I might expect?"**_

"_I can't really tell you what to expect from her but I can say that it took Alice almost 2 months before she even let me touch her. She was ready to give her self to me on our wedding night but she wasn't really she was just doing it because she knew I wanted that she would stiffen if I even touched her. She wouldn't even let me see her that night she turned off all the lights and asked me to wait in the bathroom 5 min before coming out . When I came out she was lying in bed with her eyes closed as I approached her she was breathing really hard and stiffed as soon as I touched her I passed it off as nerves and started to kiss her but there was no response she was just laying there I continued, started placing kisses on her collarbone when I heard her crying I got off the bed and turned the light on and she sat up and put her hands up covering her face screaming_ _**"I'M SORRY PLEASE I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT" **__over and over I was just standing there stunned she was still crying and rocking herself she whispered "please don't hurt me" Edward her eyes showed nothing but fear she afraid of me. When I first saw her picture I knew she was my soul mate, the girl with whom I would have children, grow old and share my life and she feared me. I tried to comfort her but she was so afraid of me that I didn't even know how. I told her I would not hurt her and that she could go to sleep that nothing would happen and that I wasn't going to touch her. I turned off the lights and sat in a chair by the corner and just watched her. She kept her eyes on me eventually she fell asleep and I slept on the chair that night the next morning I woke up and made her breakfast we talked and I told her that nothing would happen until she was ready that her body was hers and I would not violate it I asked her if I could sleep in the same bed and promised that I wouldn't touch her she hesitated but agreed. The next couple days I tried to get close to her I would talk about the family, college, our childhood, we would watch movies, play games, go to the city and just walk around. After 2 weeks she started talking to me about her life anything she remembered before the "safe house" that night she confessed that she had not been abused but that she had witnessed many horrible things she told me that when Jane got her she would defy them, wouldn't do what they asked she had even tried to escape. Jane would punish her by locking her in a dark room but after having that punishment several times she got mad and started taking her to see class 2&3 at first it was class 2 she would see what the girls were like and she was asked if that was how she wanted to end up like but she still continued to act up finally Jane had enough one night she took her to this room that had a chair and a two way mirror to another room she had noticed a girl she had seen in class 3 and a man she assumed was her client she saw how the man told the girl to strip and chained her to the wall then he went to the closet and took out a whip and started beating her. She told me she tried to look away but Jane kept her from turning her head she kept telling her if she continued to act like she was, she was going to let the man have her she told her he had always wanted to mark a virgin and would pay good money to do it. After he was done with the whip he had taken a paddle and continued to hit her after he was done he had unchained her and threw her on the bed and started fucking her. When Jane finally let her out of the room she was crying so hard she was having trouble breathing she told Jane she would behave and to not sell her to the man that she would listen and do what she was asked to do. Alice told me that after that night she was on her best behavior and that was the reason she had freaked when I started touching her she thought I was going to do the same thing to her. I was able to touch her that night I kept her in my lap while she cried. The next several week we started getting to know each other holding hands, simple chaste kisses, we had been on our honeymoon for about 2 months before she was finally comfortable with me we would have heated make-out session, fool around. 2 weeks before we returned she gave her self to me and we shared I love you's. I had been married almost 2 months before my wife would let me kiss her. I don't know how your marriage will be but I know Alice was traumatized and that's why she feared me she thought loving someone meant hurting them and with my help and patience she was able to overcome that and become the Alice we have now and there is nothing I would change about her." _Jasper said

"_Ed my experience with Rosie was different she wasn't traumatized like Alice but she was pissed. Pissed that she was told what to do, who to marry, who to give her self to. Her mother had died when she was 8 that's why she was in the orphanage her father had abandoned her mother when she was pregnant he left her because he married some girl with money he had told Rosie's mom that he didn't want to work in some factory for the rest of his life that he was destined for greater things. He gave her mom $100 to have an abortion. Her mom was coming from work when some guys ganged on her and raped her. They beat her to death leaving her in the alley to die. The woman that was looking after Rosie took her to the police station after 2 hours of waiting for her mom she just left her there. The cops took her to the orphanage and told the headmistress that the mom had bailed on her and didn't have any next of kin to take her in. Several week later the cops returned to the orphanage to tell Rosie that her mom had been murdered the night she was brought to the station. Before she knew what had happened Rosie told me she had hated her mother so much she had wished she was dead because she had left her alone. She said she was guilty after she learned what happened to her mother but vowed that she would never trust anyone and wouldn't let anyone in her heart because all they did was hurt you. Her mom had done everything to care for her and she was killed she had been a good person and mother and didn't deserve to die that way. So anytime families came to look at the children she would act rude or simply ignore the families she told me all she was looking forward was to turn 18 and get the hell away. After Jane took her to the "safe house" she told me that she refused to participate she thought Jane would get tired of her behavior and send her back to the orphanage but she said Jane knew about her mother and when she showed her class 3 she said she would do anything to not ended up like them. After 2 year she came to love the idea of having a rich husband because that way she could avenge her mother and she vowed to get even with her dad as well. But she was still pissed, at the man that would buy her, at the world, her fate. After we left for our honeymoon, when we entered our room she turned and gave me the most murderous glare you could imagine she then told me if I had the idea of touching her that I had another thing coming just because I had bought her didn't mean I owned her then she stomped to our room and slammed the door and refused to let me in I had to sleep in the couch that night. The next morning I called room service and ordered breakfast. I knocked on her door she just yelled for me to go away and leave her the hell alone. Later that day I decided to walk around and clear my head I walked past a build-a-bear workshop I don't know why I went in...okay maybe I do anyway I picked 2 brown bears I put a voice message on both of them I said_ _**"I Love You**_**"** to one and _**"My name is Emmie and I will protect you"**__ to the other one I dressed them in cool guy clothes paid and continued walking. I walked past a cell phone stand I bought one of those prepaid phones I added a note with the phone telling her if she wanted to talk to me my phone number was programmed to her phone I put it inside the box with the bear that said_ _**"I Love You"**_ _and went back to the hotel. She was still in the room with the door closed. I knocked on the door but she didn't answer so I left the boxes of the bears on the floor went to look for a piece of paper and wrote __**"I know you don't want to give me a chance and are probably pissed that I paid for you but when I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen it will give me great pleasure if you accept these gifts that are outside your door. Can you at least let me be your friend? Love Emmett." **__I slid the note under her door and hid after about a minute she opened the door and started looking around trying to find me she looked on the floor and found the boxes with the bears she opened them and pressed the hand to hear the message she started giggling when she heard the second one. She picked them up and took them inside to her room and closed the door I came out my hiding place crept to the door and heard her pressing the __**"I Love You"**_ _one over and over I had the biggest fucking smile you have ever seen. After about 2 hours I felt brave and texted her to see if she wanted to go see a movie and have dinner with me. She texted me back after 5 min and asked me what type of movie I told her I didn't really care but could go for a comedy. She said OK and came out after 15 min looking all fine and shit. We went to see __**"Madea Goes To Jail"**_ _and I swear I have never laughed so much in my life I thought I was gonna piss my pants then we ate some pizza. We went back to our room she kissed me and ran to her room. The next day she let me sleep in the room with her, holding her. A couple of days went like that we would kiss, hold hands, lounge and watch TV finally after 2 week we made love then we fucked each other senseless over and over again. Before we came home she told me she didn't want revenge anymore that she just wanted to forget and continue with our lives. We came home but she told me she still feared letting people in she was afraid we would leave her she started letting Esme in but was feeling guilty because she thought she was replacing her mother. Esme told her she didn't want to take her mother place that no one could. She had never know a father's love but slowly she started accepting dad and seeing you guy like her brothers and Alice like an annoying younger sister. She was cold towards Alice when she first arrived because she remembered everything she went through but after Alice shared her story with her and saw how much damaged she had been and how Jazz saved her she couldn't keep her out anymore. But that didn't mean she let her cold bitch demeanor go away she is just cautious of who she lets in."_ Emmett explained

I thought about what the guys had just told me Jazz had waited almost 2 months before Alice even kissed him and Emmett well he didn't wait that long but that didn't surprise me they are known for their physical relationship I was thankful I had my own house in Boston we had been sharing but when Em and Rose got married they decided to have their own place leaving Jazz and I sharing but the he married Alice and also got their own place so that left me in a 3 bedroom 2.5 bath townhouse in the Buck Bay area. Although the guys went through a lot to get where they are now they made it and just like Jazz said patience and understanding and everything would be okay.

**End of Flashback**

So here I was 3 hrs away from marrying the love of my life and I couldn't wait I felt so happy I bet I was glowing. I was so focused on our future that I didn't even hear my mother knocking on the door

"_Edward, I brought you this so you can give it to Bella."_ it was a lovely vintage crystal necklace. An exquisite piece that sparkled with hand-set Swarovski crystals and genuine cultured freshwater pearls. I knew it was a family heirloom passed from my great grandmother to my mother she had also given Alice and Rosalie vintage heirlooms for their wedding. _"I just want to tell you I am so proud of the man you have become and I know you will be happy with Bella she is a beautiful and kind girl, be good to her Edward." _Esme said

"_**I will mom and thank you."**_ my mother left my room and I noticed that almost 1 hrs had passed. I decided to take the necklace to Bella I knew Alice wouldn't let me see her but I still had to try. As I was nearing Alice and Jasper's room I heard Alice and Bella talking I knew better that to eavesdrop but I listened anyway.

"_**Alice is there anything you can tell me about him?.... What type of guy he is?.. Anything"**_my girl said

she wanted to know about me this made me happy maybe she wouldn't be like Rose or Alice she had responded to our kiss in the car and she was relaxed when I had her in my arms.

"_Bella, Edward is a nice guy. If you have any questions or just need to talk about something do it he'll understand don't be afraid... I know you didn't go through some of things Rose and I went through. Jane got you at a young age you were six right?" _Alice said

"_**Yes she came to the orphanage to look for a girl, my friend Angela was asked to attend the meeting she was 14 at the time her stepfather had been raping her since she was 4 she was pretty and Jane was looking for class 2 or 3 girl at the time she already had 4 class 1 and didn't want anymore. When I heard that Angela had been picked I ran towards the room were they held the meetings to wish her luck. I didn't know that Jane was already there I went up to Angela hugged her by the waist and wished her luck I ran back to door when I heard some say "You there what is your name little girl." I turned and that's when I saw Jane for the first time. I was so scared that I didn't even answer right away finally I told her I had just come to wish Angela good luck she asked me my name and I told her who I was. She told the girls to leave but she told me to stay she walked out and after a few minutes her and the headmistress returned when she entered the room she gasped. She kept trying to tell Jane that I was too young, I could still get a family but Jane said she wanted me the headmistress informed Jane that I was still pure and didn't have any family my father had been a cop and was shot in a robbery and my mother had abandoned my father when I was only 2 months old he took care of me as best he could but was killed when I was 6 months old. The woman looking after me called the police station when my father hadn't showed she was told he had died. In the letter she left with me she said had she not had 3 children already she would have kept me but she could barley feed her children and could not afford another mouth. Jane told the headmistress that I would be a class 1 she signed some papers and asked me to go and pick up my belongings. I went up to our dormitory and started packing I heard Angela walk in and I asked her for forgiveness had I not entered the room she might have been chosen she told me not worry about it and to be happy and maybe one day she would see me. Of course I thought I had been adopted and that Jane would now be my mother. After I arrived at the "safe house" I was taken to the bungalow that was isolated from the 2 main houses there Jane told me she would have some one watch me and educate me until it was time for my "advance courses." Over the years Jane she felt some kindness towards me she saw that I followed instructions was obedient, respectful and because of that she allowed me to have an actual high school education and she even let me take some college class online..... You know Alice looking back now I am thankful I walked in that room I saved all those girls. I overheard Jane one day telling Heidi that she had to choose from the other orphanages she didn't want me to recognize any of the girls form my old orphanage. Do you know what that meant Alice because of me all those girls were able to have their own lives and not be subjected to humiliation of ending in class 2 or 3. I saved Angela and for that I am grateful she was my true friend she read me stories and sang me songs she was like a sister to me. I wish I knew what became of her but even though Jane was kind to me I still didn't dare ask."**_ my sweet girl responded

She was so selfless, kind and brave. Maybe I could grant her wish and find her friend Angela she helped my angel when she needed her the most . She was so young, she could have been adopted. She has you now Cullen you'll treat like a queen and we will live a happy life with our future children.

"_Bella I don't even know what to say but I can be certain that you did win Jane's heart or at least the small piece she had in there because she could have still used those girls you had no reason to ever find out... We weren't allowed there, only if we were punished all she had to do was tell those girls to hide. And how would you ever have know. Also she helped me organize your wedding and it wasn't because of who you were marrying remember Rose and I are also married to a Cullen and she didn't bend over for us."_ Alice said

"_**She was always trying to help me get over my clumsiness I was such a clumsy child she had me take 2 years of both dancing and yoga."**_ Bella said

"_You took the __**"dancing class"**__?"_ Alice asked

What's the deal with the _"dancing class"? _I seriously wanted to know maybe Em or Jazz know?

"_**Yes I did."**_ my Bella said

"_Did you complete it?"_ Alice asked overexcited

"_**Yes"**_ my angel answered

"_Are you going to use any of it?" _Alice asked I could practically picture her bouncing up and down on the chair waiting for the answer

What the hell are they talking about now? Are they still taking about the _"dance class"?_

"_**I'll have to think about it"**_ Bella said think about what? This is so frustrating

"_Well I can tell right now that if you decide to use it you won't regret it. It will be really great trust me."_ Alice commented

Stupid girl code I need to talk to Jazz he must know. Him and Alice talk about everything.

"_**Alice I have one more question to ask you do you know if he wants children as soon as possible ?.......What I mean is I am only 17 we just met I would like for us to be "us" before we had children and he's about to start med school he'll be to preoccupied.....What do you think?"**_ Bella asked

"_Edward loves children, he's studying to be a pediatrician. I don't really know if he is planning to have children soon he hasn't told Jazz anything but Edward is like that. He likes to work out his ideas, problems all on his own unless he thinks he needs advice and then he'll seek it usually with his dad first and then his brothers but he likes to do it his own way and take control, he's very stubborn too Jazz told me he a very jealous guy I am sure you have noticed by now, he may come off a bit possessive too but he's a good guy he would never hurt you Bella. I think he would die first before he even hurt you..... Bella how much time are exactly looking for?"_ Alice explained

She didn't want to have kids soon. I often daydreamed of our future children a little boy with my hair and eyes a little girl with her hair and eyes laughing and playing, or her with a swollen stomach carrying my baby. But I guess I understood she was only 17 and I still had 4 years of med school followed by 2 years of residency and 1 of specialized pediatric. I would be 30 she would be 24.

"_**I don't know maybe when he finished med school.....and about the jealousy I noticed when we were in the restaurant he tightened his grip when we entered and he was pissed at the waiter I guess he kept looking at me but I knew what to do, don't acknowledge to the other guy only look at your husband I even shocked him when I hand him my menu instead of the waiter silently telling him I was his, I only want him to touch me no one else. It worked because he relaxed after that and the waiter didn't bother us anymore."**_ Bella said

So she had noticed what a clever little girl. I felt pound when she said she was mine and only mine and she didn't want any guy but me to touch her and no other guy would. I would kill him if he tried.

"_Bella don't tell him that because trust me Edward will find a way to finish med school early because he still has 3 more years of residency after completing med school meaning after he is done with everything he would be pushing 30 and Edward's main goal is to have at least 2 kids before 30."_ Alice advised

Hell yea I would, I would take online class anything to finish in 2-3 years even if that meant living at school

"_**But that would mean I would be 24 with 2 children already.......Alice do you think if I talked to him he would understand....... maybe we could have our first when I turned 24...... what do you think?"**_

"_It's worth a shot. Just talk to him....Bella are you on the pill?"_ Alice said

I didn't even realize I was holding my breath until she answered.

"_**No, Jane said it up to our husbands when we would have children, it was our duty to do as they say and to produce a male heir."**_ Bella said

I crept back to my room I had a lot to think about I also needed to give Bella her gift. I pulled my phone I texted Alice telling her that I had a gift for Bella. She said she would have Bella meet me at the door but that I was not allowed to see her. Annoying pixie. I made my way toward Alice's room again.

"_**Bella I have a gift for you it's really from my mother, the necklace is a family heirloom and I know she would be honored if you wore it today."**_ she took the case only letting me see her hands. I made as much contact with her skin as possible and she caressed my hand as well, just as it was starting to feel good the pixie decided I was taking to long to simply hand a necklace case to her just as she was about to take her hand from mine I stopped her and placed a kiss on her ring finger. I had given her an elegant 6.00 carat princess-cut diamond with eight ¾ carat diamonds embedded on the ring her band ring had 9 ¾ carat diamonds embedded on the ring. I placed it on her finger while we were in the restaurant. I had wanted to get down on one knee and propose but I didn't know what her reaction would have been. So I simply sat next to her held her hand and vowed that I would love her protect her and live to make her happy she cried and gave me a sweet chaste kiss I still smiled at that memory before I realized Alice had pulled her from my grasp and shut the door informing me that I would see her in exactly 1 ½ hr and that I would be alone with her for almost 2 ½ months and the least I could do was share and 1 ½ hr wouldn't kill me she suggested I find Jazz.

Good idea I needed to talk to Jazz

I found him with Emmett blowing condoms and putting whip cream on them. I swear Jasper acts like an adult most of the time but when he is with Em they tend to forget they are two grown men and act like children. Apparently they had decided it had been a great idea to decorate the front entrance with the condoms and when Esme heard about their plan she simply told them if they dared mess with the decorations there would hell to pay causing the idea to be forgot. That didn't mean they still couldn't have fun again children will be children.

"_**Hey man I need to talk to you."**_

"_Eddie these are what we call condoms they are used to stop chicks from getting knocked up."_ Emmett announced

"_**Thanks for the info Em I so glad that after being in med school for 3 years you finally learned something I bet mom and dad are proud."**_

"_HAHAHA Eddie, very funny, very funny."_ Emmett sarcastically said

"_**No but seriously do you guys know what they mean when they say they took the "dance class" you know while they were with Jane?" **_after I said that the fucker just looked at each other with this smirk on their face. They obviously knew.

"_Edward how do you know she took the "dance class" ?"_ Jazz asked

"_**Well when we were in the restaurant she mentioned it?"**_

"_And what exactly were you two discussing in a public place no less that involved the conversation of the "dancing class"?"_ Emmett asked but I could tell there was a double standard to his wording that and he was trying to control himself from falling over and laughing like an idiot.

"_**She just said she was clumsy as a child and Jane had her take yoga and dancing lessons when she was 15 and then she told Alice that she had completed them?"**_ after I said that they looked at each other and raised an eyebrow and I swear I heard Emmett mumble _"damm lucky bastard and that's so hot."_ Shit I hope they didn't catch that I mentioned Alice they both know Alice forbid me to see her until the ceremony.

"_How do you know she said that to Alice?"_ damm Jasper he caught it. Of course this caught Emmett's attention he had that glint in his eyes that said _"You've done something naughty"_ idiot.

"_**Well you see....ummm...mom brought me Bella's gift and I had to give it to her and well I was well I was walking to your room because that's where she was with Alice you know well anyway......I was walking like I said and I heard them talking andimighthavestayedand listened."**_

"_Say what dude?"_ Emmett asked

"_**I overheard their conversation okay.... jeez"**_

Then those fuckers just pissed me more they were laughing at what who the hell knows.

"_**Are you dickheads gonna tell me or not."**_

Emmett was still laughing his ass off but Jazz was trying to compose himself failing miserably

"_Okay Edward clam down......to answer your question "yes" we know what the "dance classes" but we can't tell you."_ Jasper said

Assholes _**"Why the hell not?"**_ it better be a good answer to

"_Because Edward do you remember our talk when you told us you were going to contact Jane?...........This is their choice this is one of the few things they can actually choose to tell us or not....they are not forced to take these classes but it is their choice whether they let their future husbands know.....so don't go all caveman on her, don't force her it's not a big deal....you don't have to know everything, they are entitled to at least have some secrets.....or are you going to tell everything you have done, all the girls you have been with.......thought so.....so just think about it okay."_ Jasper said

"_Yea, man it's not a big deal. She'll tell when she's ready."_ Emmett said

"_**Okay, I get it, but I do have something else to ask please take me seriously about this no joking......Emmett okay?"**_

"_Alright bro jeez"_ Emmett said rolling his eyes at me

"_**Okay you two know that my goal was to be married with 2 kids, and a Pediatrician by 30 right" they both nodded "Well Bella wants to wait..I know she's only 17 and with me going to med school I probably won't around much to help......from what I heard she wants to wait until she is 24 to have our first child and after separating the pros and cons....I'm just scarred what if she decides she doesn't want to be with me anymore?.......What if she leaves me?.......I don't think I can handle that I love her so much that it hurts.....but I have decided that if she wants to wait then she can wait I'll just be the best husband and lover I can be to her?......well"**_

"_Well said Ed, it her body not yours, she's only 17 after all... of course she's scared and wants to wait but 6 six years is really not that long it will give you time to grow as a couple, as lovers, companions....just think of all the experiences you two will share how much you will learn from all this."_ Jasper said

"_Man Jazz you really are emo, you should be a shrink or something. Move over "Dr. Phil, Dr. Jazz is in the house."_ Emmett said

We all started laughing at his comment and earning a swat in the back of the head from Jasper

A few minutes later I rushed to my room and added a couple of boxes of condoms to my luggage. If she wants to wait I'll wait with her. I love her so much I would walk through fire for her.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

**IMPORTANT PLEASE HELP!!!**

I would like to thank everybody that has been reading my stories

**First I need help on how to add another chapter without having the other chapters included that's why chpt 2 had chpt 1 as well but you may have noticed that I had changed chpt 1 as soon as I figure out how to do this I will add chpt 3**

For those lost on what I mean we I say "dance class" Bella, Alice and Rosalie took strip classes they learned how to give lap dances and pole dances (It will probably be a while before I add these scene I need to research first) It was optional except for Bella but the girls took them Alice because she feared Jane after her final punishment and Rosalie becasue Jane told her that she could dominate her husband to her advantage. What I mean about completing (Let's pretend that it takes years to reach the advance course so Alice and Rosalie are intermidiate because they didn't complete Bella is expert) Lemons will probably begin in chpt 4 maybe 5 I still have the wedding, arriving at the honeymoon where they will need to talk

Honeymoon will not be in Island Esme


	5. Chapter 3

Italian Princess

Chapter Three

EPOV

As I made my way to the alter I couldn't help but think how in 30 min Bella would be my wife from what my mom told me she looked beautiful. Hell she could probably wear a potato sack and still be beautiful. I know my mom wanted to be near her but she didn't know how Bella would react and since she seemed to have open to Alice she though it would be best to wait until we came back from our honeymoon to get to know her. As the guest started to get seated I was getting more anxious. My father would be walking her down the isle, Jasper was the best man and Alice was the maid of honor. I don't think my smile could have gotten any bigger until I heard the music start playing signaling the start of the ceremony. As Alice made her way down the stairs followed by the wedding march. I watched as the guest stood waiting for the bride. There she was with a smile on her beautiful face, her eyes were twinkling she looked like an angel. Her dress was a one-piece, corset, strapless, full A-line gown with sweetheart neckline, the gown had regal embellished embroidery accented with Swarovski crystals, bugle beads, seed beads, glass beads, and sequins. Embellishments decorated the bodice and center front skirt panel. The caught-up cutaway skirt was richly decorated with motifs that also accented the caught up skirt back. The embellished chapel length train finished the style she was wearing the necklace my mother had asked me to give her. Her hair was pinned high on her head leaving the curls loose on the top, loose curls at the bottom gave her a cascading updo she had diamonds throughout her hair. She looked at me the whole time she walked to the alter her smile matched mine and that blush on her cheeks simply breathtaking. Soon my father was handing me her hand we looked at the minister and he proceeded with the ceremony. I had asked him to read a passage I had written to Bella .

"_From the beginning of my life I have been looking for your face, but today I have seen it. Today I have seen the charm, the beauty, the unfathomable grace of the face that I was looking for. Today I have found you, and those who laughed and scorned me yesterday are sorry that they were not looking as I did. I am bewildered by the magnificence of your beauty, and wish to see you with a hundred eyes. My heart has burned with passion and has searched forever for this wondrous beauty that I now behold. I am ashamed to call this love human, and afraid of God to call it divine. Your fragrant breath, like the morning breeze, has come to the stillness of the garden. You have breathed new life into me. I have become your sunshine, and also your shadow. My soul is screaming in ecstasy. Every fiber of my being is in love with you. Your effulgence has lit a fire in my heart, and you have made radiant for me the earth and sky. My arrow of love has arrived at the target. I am in the house of mercy, and my heart is a place of prayer."_

As he finished I saw Bella shed a tear I was glad it had reached her soul like it did me we continued with the ceremony until it was time to say our vows.

"_**Isabella Marie Swan, you have filled my world with meaning. You have made me so happy and more fulfilled as a person. Thank you for taking me as I am; loving me, and welcoming me into your heart. I promise to always love you, respect you as an individual, and to be faithful to you forever. Today I choose you to be my partner, and commit myself to you for the rest of my life."**_

"_From this day on, I choose you, my beloved Edward Anthony Cullen, to be my husband. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honors; to play with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, our lives shall come to an end."_

We were declared man and wife I leaned down and kissed my lovely wife Bella. We soon made our way to the reception and were greeted with congratulations and hugs from our friends and family I was so happy until I saw a familiar strawberry-blonde make her way towards us she had an evil smirk on her face and I prayed to every god that she would behave herself because gentleman or not I would tell her a thing or two. Bella must have noticed my discomfort because she looked at me with concern but I just held her closer to me.

"_Edward, I don't know whether to congratulate you or give you my condolences, it's a shame that Carlisle and Esme made you get married so soon......but I suppose you wife won't mind us getting together every now and then just for a, friendly chat of course.....You know Bella, is it Edward and I go way back when we were little our parents swore we would end up married he would follow me like a puppy, and you have no idea how jealous he would get when other boys talked to me. I am glad he found someone who is beautiful, in her own way I suppose he could have had worse?"_

I was seeing red not only was she making a fool of herself but was insulting my Bella there was no way in hell I was going to allow that.

"_**Like you?"**_

"_Edward, where are your manners?....I am a lady!"_

"_**Please Tanya, you are anything but a lady, and what the hell are you talking about if anyone did the following it was you....you were so obsessed with the idea of marrying me, but it's not me your after, but my money....to save your family's company....what did you think I wasn't aware... and the idea of us getting married is just ludicrous my mother and father would have disowned me if I had joined myself to you.....and jealous of what if anything I was relieved at the thought of you forgetting your obsession with me but of course they didn't last as soon as they got what they wanted they left...........Tanya I am not going to stand here and lie to Bella and tell her that nothing happened between us because I know it did, but that's all you were a simple, **__**convenient**____** fuck.....why don't you tell her how all we did was visit bathrooms and closets because that all you were good for....Hell you weren't even good enough for the backseat of my car and the thought of you in my bed that privilege is reserved for my wife Bella no other woman will or has been in my bed.......Oh and by the way Aro Voultri is looking for a mistress, I am sorry a second wife I am sure he is here somewhere I'll put in a good word for you."**_

I knew I behaved like an ass but someone had to put her in her place. I couldn't stand there and listen to her lie. I smirked as I watched her leave mad and shocked I certain no one has ever talked to her like that. Now I had to face Bella and I was scarred shitless, I just hoped she didn't believe a single word Tanya said . I walked us out to the patio so we could talk.

"_**Bella"**_

"_It's okay Edward, it's all in the past, I don't need to know."_

"_**No, Bella we have to talk about this everything Tanya said was a lie, yes I did sleep with her but that's all I swear we just fucked and I left we never dated or anything."**_

"_I believe you Edward, I have a confession I am ashamed to say but I tested you at the airport. I saw you as I was coming out and I wanted to know what your reaction would have been if you thought I had escaped so I hid by a couple they blocked me from you, anyone else would have thought I was with them. I thought you would get angry and would call Jane to request your money back or another girl. But what I saw confused me I saw fear, desperation and sadness in your eyes.......Edward you looked like a lost little boy it broke my heart at that moment I knew we would be okay as I made my presence know to you, I saw relief, adoration, hope, lust and love in your eyes.....Edward I don't know if you felt it but when you touched my hand I felt this shock, it made me happy to know I belonged to you and no one else...I know there will be more Tanya's in our lives your a gorgeous man and I am not going to assume she was the only one you were with...but I don't know if I could look the other way like a good wife is supposed to if someone see you coming out of a hotel or wherever with another woman.... Edward I am going to give myself to you be faithful to you I expect the same I don't care if you are the man, you will be faithful to me.. Edward that will be the thing that will make me leave you...Now let's enjoy our wedding we will talk later okay."_

"_**Bella before we go in I just want to tell you I will be faithful to you. I will never hurt you that way. You will be the only woman I will ever be with. I love you so much and I also want to thank you for telling me about the airport, I was going insane thinking you had escaped and left me. I had already pictured our life together, our future children, everything and the thought of you leaving me scarred me. Please don't ever leave me. Promise me please."**_

"_I promise Edward, forever, I knew we belonged together since the moment I kissed you and I know we have a lot to talk about but later OK."_

We kissed, so much was sent in that kiss I held her for a few more seconds before we went back in. I didn't see Tanya for the remainder of the night and to my surprise neither did I see Aro. I told my brothers what had happened with Tanya and they both had warned me about her obsession, but did I listen of course not. I just hope this was the last time I saw her. My mother had heard of our encounter with Tanya apparently she had told her mother a different story and Esme was not happy with me after I told her the real story she still upset at my choice of words but was glad that I had stood up for Bella and put Tanya in her place. Like I would ever let her hurt my Bella. Soon it was time for our first official dance as husband and wife we danced to _**"From This Moment", by Shania Twain & Bryan White,**_ then she danced with Carlisle and I danced with Esme. When it was time to throw the bouquet Tanya's sister Kate caught it. I was excited when it was my turn to throw her garter Bella looked so embarrassed her face was beat red.

"_With your teeth Eddie no hands."_ Emmett screamed making Bella even more red, of course I wasn't going to use my hands this was going to be the first time I would explore Bella's body. I lifted her dress and knelt down in front of her. I tucked my head on her dress and slowly kissed my way up her leg all the way to her milky white thighs. I could smell her she smelled so sweet _**"soon Edward, soon"**_ I reached the garter I pulled it down with my teeth slowly. I could hear my brothers laughing and I am sure Bella's face was crimson red once the garter was off I threw it I didn't even notice who caught it because I was looking at Bella the whole time her face was so flushed and she was biting her lip no doubt that had turned her on. I couldn't wait for the honeymoon. We danced a couple more songs, we were in the middle of a heated kiss when I heard someone cough it took all my will power to pull away from her to see Alice standing next to us she was informing me that Bella needed to change and we had to leave soon or we would miss our flight. Bella left with Alice and I found my way toward my brothers they wished me luck and reminded me to be patient with her just because she was responsive in public didn't mean she would be when we were alone. I heard Alice and Bella laugh as she mad her way down the stairs she was wearing a blue knit dress with a pretty surplice neckline, satin tank straps and a big beautiful bow at empire wais tied at the back to add shape to her figure the skirt was flowy bubble adding a touch of sass to her with black sexy low heeled sandals with crisscross front straps and a sweet satin bow. She had her hair down soft curls illuminating her face she looked beautiful. She made her way towards me I held her hand and kissed it

"_**Are you ready Mrs. Cullen?"**_

"_Yes, Mr. Cullen."_

We made our way towards my Aston Vanquish as our family and friends threw rice at us I tried my best to shield her. I drove us to the airport I had made our honeymoon destination a surprise that only I knew about Alice had tried getting me to tell her so she could shop for Bella but I wanted the privilege of shopping for her first. I had bought her many outfits some were a bit reveling but most were comfortable and knew she would like them and if she didn't we would shop while we were on our honeymoon. I was so content about our wedding and anxious about the honeymoon that I didn't notice Bella had fallen asleep until I started hearing her say my name, she talked in her sleep. We reached the airport and I hated having to wake her up but she could sleep on the plane. We made our way thru the terminal we had to wait 20 min to board our plane and she fell asleep in my arms and this time when we boarded I didn't wake her but carried to our seats. It was around 1:15am when we reached Houston we were going to board another plane and head towards our destination Grand Cayman Islands. We boarded our second flight and I thought Bella would want to sleep but I was wrong she was looking around the plane I wanted to know what she was looking for

"_**Bella do you need something love?"**_

"_Is this all the people boarding the plane?"_

"_**Well there are probably more in coach were in fist class Bella and many people don't like to travel this late at night...why?"**_

"_No reason"_

Weird, she adjusted her self and put her face on my neck I turned the light off and covered us with the blanket. I felt her kissing my neck then I felt her tiny hands make her way to my the button of my jeans she opened my jeans and I felt he hand reach down to my boxers. The tip of her fingers gazed the tip of my cock. I was so hard she wrapped her hand around and began to slowly pump my cock. I could feel her thumb rubbing over the tip she grasped the base of my cock and ran her hand picking up speed

"_**Bella.....mmmm....baby that feels so good"**_

she was stroking me faster and I could feel my cock twitch I knew I was going to cum soon.

"_**Bella....baby I....fuck...I..going to come...Bella"**_

She then surprised me by stopping and telling me to keep a lookout and she went under the blanket and started to suck me she flicked her tongue over my cock and I exploded she swallowed it all and continued to suck me until I finished and then she licked me clean. When she finally came out of the blanket she looked pretty proud of herself.

"_**I love you Bella Cullen and you will be the death of me and now it's my turn love."**_

I snaked my hand up her dress and ran my fingers over her soft skin I pushed her panties aside and rubbed little circles against her clit. She was moaning softly and whimpering on my neck. I worked my fingers until I reached her soaking wet opening. She was so wet. I slowly slid a finger into her thrusting in and out curling my finger inside her. She was moaning and panting. I added another finger and rubbed her bundle of nerves with my thumb I knew she was close.

"_**Bella come for me love, let go......come for me now.**_

Her orgasm made her whole body shudder. I pulled my fingers out of her and brought them to my mouth and licked them clean and just like I knew she would be she tasted so sweet. She was still coming down from her high breathing hard, she kissed my neck and told me she loved me after that we both fell asleep until it was time to depart the plane. It was 9:00 am when arrived I had rented a silver Volvo and made our way to The Ritz-Carlton, Grand Cayman we checked in. The hotel had secluded areas for private beach homes with there own private beaches. We of course would be staying in one of those in the website the master bedroom had a large sitting room, large walk in massage shower, ball and claw tub. Sliding glass doors giving beautiful water views in all directions. Each beach house had two bedrooms, full kitchen and living room, a nice patio outside and gazebo.

We reached our house and I picked her up bridal style and carried her inside. I kissed her as we walked through the door I set her down in the living room and waited for her instructions. She seemed nervous I walked over to her and placed my hands on her waist and put my head on her shoulders.

"_**Bella, sweetheart we'll do whatever you want don't be nervous okay..I won't force you to do anything you are not ready to do.....You will be making the decisions.....we could go to the beach, have breakfast, go shopping whatever you want, we'll do?**_

"_Edward, I want take a shower then we'll have breakfast and then we have to talk."_

She looked at me with those big brown doe eyes almost pleading me, like I would ever deny her anything

"_**Okay baby, go to take your shower , we'll have breakfast and then we'll talk."**_

She kissed me and walked towards our luggage she took her bag and walked went to our room. I did the same but headed towards the guest room. After my shower I couldn't help but wonder about everything we need to talk about. I made my way towards the kitchen to find her in there she was wearing a white sexy cotton jersey bra top halter dress hanging loosely on her small frame, barefooted. She was making pancakes and was slicing strawberries. I went towards her snaked my arms around he waist and asked her if she needed any help. She shook her head and offered me a strawberry. We ate breakfast in the patio outside enjoying the ocean breeze. Bella decided to sit on my lap and feed me while I fed her. We would alternate between feeding and kissing. After we finished breakfast I helped Bella clean up then she took my hand we went to the living room she told me to sit and she sat on my lap and knew it was time to talk.


	6. Chapter 4

Italian Princess

Chapter Four

EPOV

Anxious, nervous, scared were some of the emotions running through me as I watched Bella lost deep in thought, no doubt wondering were to begin I was suddenly thankful I didn't have to begin our talk. As I watched her nervously fidget with the hem of her dress I wanted to tell her we didn't have to do this, that we could just go to the beach and forget about it, but I knew if we didn't talk there would be this huge purple elephant that we both saw but didn't want to acknowledge. There were so many things going through my head that I wanted to ask but didn't know how to begin. Would she talk about wanting to wait to have kids, would I be allowed in our room, will she let me hold her at night. We had fooled around on the plane but if she wanted to wait till we got to know each other to do more I would wait for her, hell that's part of the reason I booked a 2 bedroom house so she didn't have to feel obligated in sharing a bed with me. Even after our little confession at the wedding I was still so confused there could be too many outcomes after our talk, secretly I hoped that after our talk we would head to our room and make love. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Bella spoke.

"_Edward, I'm ready for our talk......there are many things I want to talk about but, before I begin you have to promise me that you will wait until I am finished to speak. I don't want you to jump to conclusion resulting in us fighting. And I promise I will do the same....okay?"_

I nodded my head letting her know I understood and waited for her to begin.

"_First I want say again that I believed you about Tanya when I noticed her coming towards us I saw the way she was looking at you at first I was scared that she was your lover and would possibly be your mistress now that we were married, then I was angry because no one had forced you to get married, if you already had someone then why did you contact Jane, your still young you could have waited. I was angry at myself for thinking that you would be different and I decided I would see how things would turn out, if your were the type of guy that would flirt while I was there, if you would excuse yourself leaving me with her, or worse scenario after she had left you suddenly excused yourself I swear Edward if that had been the case, I would have followed you and if I had found you with her, screw all my training there would have been hell to pay, no way was I going to be humiliated like that on my wedding day. I would have told our guest how it was I came to be your wife from what I know human trafficking is against the law....Edward I am not trying to blackmail you or anything like that I am just telling you what was going on in my head at that time....but all those thought went out the window when I heard how you stood up for me. I know it is wrong of me to feel happy for the way you talked to her and to be honest the idea of you sleeping with her didn't even upset me....I mean to some extent it did but even before I met you I knew I wasn't going to be your first Heidi, the woman that took care of me let me see a picture of you that's how I recognized you at the airport so fast, not that I needed it bronze hair and emerald green eyes are pretty specific details of a person ....I don't think I've even met someone with green eyes let alone bronze hair."_ I chuckled at her comment she was getting off the topic . _"Anyways as I was saying when I saw your picture I saw how gorgeous and handsome you are. I was afraid that your were the cheating type I know part of my training consists of having me look the other way if you were caught in that position but when I would talk to Heidi I always asked her why we were expected to be faithful but our husbands could have mistress and affairs it just didn't seem fair. The only answer she ever gave me was that men needed to be the dominate of the relationship feeling superior to us and that most men were like children and didn't like to share. Jane always said that if the man had a mistress it was because we weren't playing our role right and they were simply looking for what they didn't get at home....I learned at an early age not to contradict Jane basically what she said was law even if I didn't agree. The only person I shared my opinions, dreams, and secrets was with Heidi, she often laughed at my "naive mind" as she called it and hoped that I ended up with someone that valued my mind and not just my body.... but there was one secret that I kept from Heidi and especially from Jane....I don't know if you know this but my father was chief of police he wrote a letter after my mother abandoned us he wrote of how he met my mother, he blamed himself when she left he thought she had left because he was almost 20 years her senior and she didn't want to be with an older man, he explained how I would be taken care of if something were to happen to him.....Ever since I can remember there has always been a man looking after me his name is Jacob Black, he was my father's lawyer and godson. Every year for my birthday he would visit me in the orphanage and throw me a little birthday party. When Jane "adopted" me he came to see her, she wasn't worried because technically he wasn't a relative and since I was only 6 at the time I wouldn't be trained till later and she would deal with the problem then. After he talked to Jane he told me I wouldn't be seeing him anymore he wanted me to get to know my "adopted" family. I was sad of course he was the only link to my father but he had his own life to live.....The years passed and ironically enough Jacob Black came back into my life a year before my training started, looking back now I am glad that everything happened the way it did, because it lead me to you."_

She gave me a deep passionate kiss after she pulled away she put her hands on my face with our foreheads touching, we were looking at each other with such love.

"_The secret I kept from Heidi and Jane, I want to share with you...it's nothing bad so relax. When Jacob came back he told me something, I honestly don't know what possessed him to tell a 13 year-old girl what he told me that day, but I do know that if he had waited until my training had started I know I would have either told him about Jane or asked him to take me away, and I know he would have helped me but anyway I am glad it didn't happen that way. As you know my father was chief, well when he died his sole beneficiary would receive his pension and any stocks he might have invested in, after my mother left he changed his will and left everything to me, but he left very specific rules in the will. He stated that in the event that nobody offered to take care of me without the knowledge of the money I would inherit resulting in me being placed in an orphanage then Jacob was to make sure I was taken care of. I know he only saw me on my birthday but he confessed to me that day that he often called the orphanage and he came every other weekend and watched me without my knowledge. He said it hurt him to see me, I reminded him so much of Charlie. He asked me to forgive him for being a coward but he just couldn't deal with it. He told me my father had invested in several stocks and that his pension was worth almost $100,000 dollars about two months ago he sent me an email I had to hack the computer Jane let me use for my classes I knew she monitored my internet usage but I only talked to Jacob if it was necessary in the email he sent me a copy of the bank and stock statements. The stocks are worth nearly $1,000,000 dollars along with with the $100,000 of the pension. I inherit everything when I turn 18 no one knows about this because it was on my father's will, everyone assumed that my mother got his pension, he mentioned in the letter that he invested on the stocks for my college education and had kept that information from my mother...but I don't know if she ever found out that he died or where she's at. After Jacob informed me of the inheritance and the importance of the secrecy he gave me my father's letter then he told me that is was best we didn't have any type of contact so my "adopted" family didn't find out, but he gave me his cell phone number and email and told me if I ever need him to call him...I don't know why but I memorized his number and got rid of his card, call it intuition.....Anyway I started my training and after I completely understood what I was doing I debated on calling Jacob but Jane threatened me, she said that if I got Jacob involved he would disappear and it would be a shame for him to leave a wife with 3 kids fatherless. I decided to stay and pretend to agree with Jane and do everything she asked of me Heidi always told me that I would be married before my 18__th__ birthday, I secretly hoped that wouldn't have been the case but I thought if I was picked on my way to my destination I would find a way to escape but Heidi reminded me that Jane was not a stupid woman just because we thought we were unsupervised on the plane didn't mean it was true she always had somebody watching it could have been a stewardess, the couple behind you, the woman sitting beside anybody. The "Safe House" wasn't the only illegal business she had and there are people who would do anything for money or if they owed Jane money."_

I always wondered why she was so certain the girls would reach their destination. Of course she would have them followed she was dealing with important people after all and she certainly didn't want them escaping and telling the police of her illegal activities .

"_So after I thought of everything I figured my best plan was to go thru with the wedding unless I was 18 and still in the "safe house" but if I was married it would depend on the type of husband I got, if I would stay with him, if I would tell him of the money or if I would run away from him I know that once they pay Jane and confirmation of our arrival she is out of the picture if we were to runaway it wouldn't be her problem anymore............Edward talk to me I know it's a lot."_

"_**Bella it's a lot to process I just keep thinking of all the times that would have prevented us meeting....I mean can you imagine if I had waited until I finished med school to contact Jane...or if Jacob waited until you were 17 to tell about your father's inheritance... Bella I don't know if this is what you want to hear but I think it was fate everything that happened, telling us we were meant for each other."**_

"_Oh Edward, of course I believe the same, you know I wrote two different wedding vows on the plane Heidi secretly gave me your picture and I couldn't help but hope that you would be kind to me, that you would be my prince charming...Edward I wanted "us" to work, I wanted to belong to the person I gave myself to, have his babies, grow old with him. That's why I tested you...and you passed with flying colors. I love you so much, I can't wait till I am yours......I meant every word I said on my vow"_

She looked into my eyes, held my hand and recited her vow to me.

"_From this day on, I choose you, my beloved Edward Anthony Cullen, to be my husband. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honors; to play with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, our lives shall come to an end."_

After she recited her vow to me I kissed her with so much love and devotion and I just held her, thinking how lucky that this beautiful woman is mine, that she wants to be mine, wants to have my children and grow old with me

"_**Bella I love you so much, I can't even describe...... Bella I know this is the wrong time to ask but I have a question regarding your money, what are your plans for that?"  
**_

"_I don't know what do you suggest?"  
_

"_**Well as for the inheritance you can leave it in the bank and you can continue to let Jacob administering it, I don't think you'll ever need it my family has enough money, you will never have to worry about money I will take care of you but it is nice for you to have it if you ever were to need it."**_

"_We could get a shared account?"_

"_**NO, Absolutely not, I refuse, that money belong to you and I am not discussing it anymore?"**_

"_Well there is no point discussing it now, we will get back to it when the time comes."_

If she seriously thinks I am going to budge on that, then she has another thing coming, I'll just let her think she's won for now.

"_Edward there is something else I need to tell you....I'm only 17......I don't want to have kids any time soon, I want to continue my education and preferably get my degree I've worked so hard for it."_

"_**How long?"**_

"_Maybe after I finish school....and Edward think about it you'll be in med school and then you have residency do you want to miss anything, you'll be so busy...do you even know what you are going to do after you finish?...Are we going to stay in Boston, are we coming back to Forks....I don't about you but I would like to enjoy our marriage before we have kids."_

Bella decided to straddle me in hopes of willing me to submission while she kissed and sucked my neck. I couldn't help but moan at her actions. She will definitely be the death of me.

"_Think about it _***Kiss***_ laying naked in bed on Sunday's _***Kiss***_ making love till noon _***Suck***_ eating naked and me straddling you while I feed you _***Kiss***_ going clubbing _***Kiss, Suck***_ grinding my tight ass on your hard cock and then coming home to have you fuck me senseless while I scream your name so loud the neighbors will no doubt hear us _***Kiss* **_doesn't that sound like fun....._***Kiss***_.... don't you want to have fun before we start a family...._***Kiss***_... and your brothers still don't have kids?"_

"_**Bella, love I know what you are doing and under normal circumstances it would have worked........ but I have a little confession to make and I'm sure after I tell you, you'll be mad.....but please know that I am sorry and that wasn't my intention."**_

"_What did you do "naughty Edward?"_ ***kiss***

"_**I sorta listened on your conversation with Alice, I was coming to give you the necklace and I heard you asking her what type of person I was.....I stayed and listened until you told her about wanting to wait to have kids...I can't say I was happy I secretly wished for a honeymoon baby but I understand were your coming from...and just to let you know I packed condoms .....wwwhenn yourr readdy I II mean...there's no rush I don't want you to feel obligated okay.?"**_

I expected Bella to get off my lap and start screaming at me, but it never came she continued kissing my neck and sucking every now and then. Maybe she didn't hear me.

"_**Love, did you hear me?"**_

"_Uuhhu"_ she giggled_ "Yes, Edward I heard you....and I'm not mad, you were just curious, but you know want they say "curiosity killed the cat my darling Edward"....I should be mad but I'm not because honestly I would have done the same.....and I'm glad you have condoms......but I don't think we'll be needing them." _

SHITSHITSHIT, she wanted to wait, oh well there's always cold shower and jerking off, I guess my hand is going to be my best friend for awhile.

"_What's the matter Baby, you look like someone ran over your dog?"_

"_**It's nothing love, just thinking."**_

"_Liar"_ she giggled _"Maybe I should explain why we won't need your condoms....you see Heidi put me on the pill, she's the one that sent you the email and she saw your answer, she knows how much Emmett and Jasper paid for Rosalie and Alice so she knew you would pay whatever amount Jane asked for." _fuck yea, I would _"She knew of my plans to continue my education so she gave a 6 month supply of birth control pills, warning me to hide them and be careful when I took them, she also told me to schedule an appointment with a gynecologist, she warned me not to use any family doctors, she said most men are so "grossed out" with that sorta of things that they wouldn't care or would be too busy , but she didn't know how you'd react since you are studying to be a doctor and most likely I would have to be more careful with the pills but if I chose a female doctor you would be okay with it, instead of a male doctor....and she said if that didn't work then to simply seduce you ....you have no idea what type of things men will agree to if they are seduced the right way.....but now that you know there is no point in hiding it."_

FUCK ME.....I should have kept my mouth shut....FUCKFUCK.....but Damm right she getting a woman doctor no fucking way is a man touching down there unless that man happens to be me....hhmm..maybe I should offer my services?

"_**You know love, I would be more than happy to offer my service free of charge of course, I would be very thorough and you would be very satisfied with my services....what do you think?"**_

She laughed, held my face with her hands gave me a kiss and said _"I know you would and I'm pretty sure I would be a very satisfied patient ...but I'll stick with a professional......thanks for the offer though"_

I laughed _**"Damm, It was worth a shot....but if you change your mind you'll let me know?"**_ she nodded and laughed "_**So are we okay now is there anything else you want to tell me?"**_

"_No, but just so were clear, were okay on the waiting part?"_

"_**Absolutely sweetheart, whenever your ready."**_ I saw relief in her eyes. She told me she wanted to go to the beach so she got off my lap and I immediately felt the loss of her skin. She headed to the master bedroom and I went to the guest bedroom when she realized that she stopped me.

"_Edward, why are going into the guest bedroom?"_

"_**I thought you wanted to go to the beach, I was going to change?"**_

"_But why did you put your stuff in the guest bedroom?"_

"_**Love, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable in sharing a bed with me....I meant what I said I'll wait for you, for as long as it takes."**_

She came towards me got on her tippy toes and kissed me, she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the master bedroom she told me to sit on the bed and wait for her, she went into the bathroom. After about 10 min she came out of the bathroom and I nearly had a heart attack she was wearing a midnight blue sexy strapless corset embossed in floral detail trimmed in velvet the back was laced in 2 columns of 12 row hook and eye back closure with matching G-String panty with attached garter belt, black fishnet thigh high stockings and black stilettos. She looked fucking amazing and sexy as hell. She walked seductively towards me when she reached me her breast were eye level to me I looked up to her to see a smile on her face she took my hands and placed them on her hips. I buried my face on her stomach breathing her scent she stroked me hair and I moved my hands up and down her hips.

"_Edward, baby I'm ready...make me yours."_

"_**Bella are you sure?"**_ Please say yes

She took my hands of her hips and gently pushed me down to the bed she placed herself on my hips, straddling me and started kissing me with such love. My hands started roaming her body cupping her ass, I swiftly rolled us, hovering over her without breaking our kiss. She tugged the hem of my shirt, telling me she wanted it off, I sat up and pulled my shirt off in one quick motion, her hands roamed my chest and back up to my neck and thru my hair moaning. We were getting breathless so I relocated to her neck sucking greedily on her pulse point, making sure to leave my mark on her, she was moaning my name. She hitched a leg up to my hips and my hand started running up and down her leg

"_Edward...please baby...touch me....have your way with me....make me yours...please baby......I need you"_

I sat up on my knees, straddling her looking down on her roaming my eyes over her body, her eyes were dark with lust and desire. I hovered over her again and snaked my hands under her to undo her corset. I gently took it off her body savoring the first time I would see her naked, I couldn't take my eyes of her body, her breast kissing her soft skin and taking her nipple into my mouth I sucked and brushed my tongue over her nipple, while my hand massaged and flicked her other breast. Bella's hands were wrapped on my hair and massaging my scalp, I moaned at the sensation of her hands, causing her to arch her back and moan. After I gave her other breast the same treatment I sat up once more picked one of her leg and took of her heel and stocking kissed her leg up to her thighs I did the same to the other leg leaving her in her panty and garter belt. I pulled the garter belt off and moaned at the view in front of me, Bella in a G-String. I slowly pulled it off, Bella was moaning and whimpering turning her head from side to side with her eyes closed. God I could smell how aroused she was

"_Edward...please baby"_

"_**Are you sure, Bella? We don't have to do this. We can stop now"**_ I would wait as long as she needed to. She shook her head.

"_I don't want to stop.... I want you to touch me"_ She whispered, bucking her hips upwards.

I positioned myself between her legs, I placed my hand over her, lightly running my fingers up and down her slick folds. Her mouth parted slightly and she let out a soft moan, her eyes closing tightly. I slipped one finger inside her, pumping in and out of her as I pressed into her swollen clit with my thumb. I added another finger, I could tell she was getting close so I withdrew my fingers, she whimpered at the loss, then I started to lick and kiss her wet, slick folds, sucking her clit _**"God Bella... you taste so good baby......so sweet.....my personal brand of heroin"**_

"_Ohhh......soo goood....don't stop......please don't stop.......EDDDWARRD........Baby....Fuck ...I..I...I'm coming."_ She exploded into my mouth and screamed as her orgasm shook her body.

She came off her high and pushed me down on the bed _"It's my turn"_ she said. She kissed me passionately trailing down to my neck sucking on my pulse point marking me as I marked her _"You marked me as yours, now I have to" _she said. She continued kissing me, down to my chest until she reached my shorts, she quickly unbuttoned them and swiftly pulled them off, along with my boxers.

"_Are you ready?"_ she asked, I nodded eagerly, she giggled at my enthusiasm. She grabbed the base of my cock, she took her thumb and rubbed the pre cum to create a lubricant along my hard cock, she stroked me starting slow _**"Ugh....that's it, Bella baby....your hands feel sooo good baby." **_She stroked me a few more times, licking her lips she started to lean down but I had to stop her _**"Bella, baby you don't have to." **_she ignored me gave me a seductive smile and kissed and licked the tip of my cock, blowing her hot breath on my cock and took me in her mouth. _"mmmmhh soo goood baby...you taste delicious." _she said. My hands were stroking her hair as she bobbed her head up and down taking my whole length into her mouth. She lightly raked her teeth up on my cock I couldn't hold off anymore _**"Bella....I..I'm coming...baby...." **_I felt her tug my balls and that's all I needed, I spilled my seed into her mouth and she swallowed every drop of my cum and greedily sucked me dry _**"Bella...ugh....fuck baby."**_ I pulled her to me and kissed her, I could taste myself on her.

I flipped us over, pulled away from her face and asked her again if she was sure, she kissed me and said yes. _**"I love you"**_ I whispered and gave her a soft kiss before slipping into her, before reaching her barrier I looked at her once more, she nodded and I continued she let out a few tears as I broke her barrier. I stopped for a moment to giver her time to adjust, while kissing her softly telling her "sorry for the pain she was enduring." She told me to start moving, I pulled out of her and pushed back in again, I knew she would feel a slight pain as I pushed back in. I kept a slow pace as I thrusted in her she hitched her legs up to my hips, moaning my name.

"_UGHHH....faster baby faster.....OHhh GOD.....EDWARD....UGHH_

"_Harder baby......please soooo goooood.......ohhhhh....fuck....baby"_

I could feel the pleasure building in her as it was building in me, only increased by her begging me to go faster and harder.

"_EDDDDWAAAARD"_

When she moaned my name louder than ever as I hit her g-spot, I had to restrain myself from coming, reminding myself that this was about her. I wanted her to come first.

"_God Edward....... that feels so good.......... Fuck."_

"_**Bella....soooo fucking tight.....so wet.....mmmmh baby...that's it love come....come over my cock baby."**_

"_Edward, I'm going to..." _

"_**Bella..... come baby.......come"**_

"_EDDDDWARRRD!!!!!"_

She screamed my name louder than ever as her walls tightened around me, milking my cock, willing me to come with her, and I did _**"Fuck Bella...so...good baby."**_

I continued to move in and out of her, riding out our orgasm until my arms could no longer support my weight, and I collapsed slightly to her left in an attempt not to crush her.

"_I love you"_ she gasped breathless and a smile on her face

"_**I love you too"**_ I whispered, and kissed her forehead. I pulled Bella into my arms, resting her head on my chest and stroking her hair as we both drifted off to sleep.


	7. Author's Note 2

Author's Note

I need some help for chpt 6 my plans are for Bella and Edward to have a road trip before they head to Boston. I have some ideas of were they will be going but any suggestions will be appreciated. Trip will be a week long

Places I will try to include:

Las Vegas (Keep in mind that Bella is 17)

New York

Mall of America

Disney Land

Sea World

I have not been to any of these places so any info will help!!!

I also need some help with the stripper dances anything please!!!!! I will try to introduce that for either chp 8 or 9.

POLL:

Who should get pregnant first and why (please):

Bella, Alice or Rosalie and what should they have?


	8. Chapter 5

Italian Princess

Chapter Five

BPOV (finally)

Lying in bed with the love of my life, his head was currently on my chest, his breath was giving me a tickling sensation, his arms were wrapped around my waist, and my fingers were gently massaging his head. I had woken up when I heard him mumble something about the _**"softest pillow, his pillows,"**_ how he ended up on my chest, I will never know I had fallen asleep on his chest. As I thought about the last couple of days, I realized how lucky I had been, I still remember the day Jane burst into the bungalow, Heidi and I shared, telling us to pack our bags.

**Flashback**

I had just turned 16, apparently a man named James a regular of the classes 2 & 3 was in need of a wife and wanted to purchase a class 1 from Jane, she had offered him a girl named Victoria with fiery red hair, she was beautiful, and hated me with a passion, she thought it was unfair that I had many privileges. Jane simply ignored her and Heidi always protected me. James had insisted on seeing Victoria before the purchase, normally Jane did not allow that but she knew he would choose her. I had made the mistake of leaving my book in the living room of the safe house; I walked in the living room when I noticed a man with blond hair in a ponytail. I noticed him looking at me like he wanted to eat me, I grabbed my book and ran out of the room bumping on Victoria in the hallway, causing her to push me to the ground she saw that I had fallen laughed and walked into the living room. I got up, ran to the bungalow, and forgot about the incident and the strange man.

Two days later Victoria noticed I was in the living room reading she came towards me she started to tell me how lucky she was that a handsome man like James wanted her, she was thankful for being the most beautiful girl in the "safe house" and how he had paid a fortune for her, how rich he was and how he would treat her like a queen. I told her I was happy for her and wished her the best of luck, which I had meant, she told me I was jealous and that Jane would probably have me serve in class 2 or 3 because I would never get a husband, especially if I was tainted. I did not understand what she meant, I knew the rules, and I was to save myself for my future husband. She laughed and said I was such a silly little girl and I would find out soon. Again, I just shrugged her off, she would be leaving soon, and I would never see her again.

The next day Victoria was finally leaving with her fiancé, he would be picking her up, she had asked Jane to have all the girls bid her farewell, Heidi told me she just wanted to show off her fiancé. I went to the living room just like Jane had asked me and stood in line with the rest of the girls, Victoria hugged all the girls, which was strange because she was not friendly with any of them. When it was my turn she hugged me and whispered quietly _"I'll see you soon"_ I thought I had heard wrong, why would she be seeing me soon, I wondered. That night Jane came to the bungalow, startling Heidi and I she told me and Heidi to gather our things quickly. We did as we were told, 10 minutes later Heidi and I were walking towards the "safe house" with our luggage. There were 3 of her personal bodyguards Felix, Demetri, and Alec, she came up to me and blindfolded me, I was so scarred I wanted to reach out for Heidi, but that would get her in trouble and as if Jane sensed my fear she had Heidi reach for me. We walked until she stopped me and told me to get in the car, she sat next to me and held me until the car made a stop, she pulled me out and we proceeded to walk once more finally we stopped, Heidi pulled the blindfold down. We were in a penthouse of some sort the drapes were pulled down so I could not see the view; Heidi led me to a room and stayed with me.

She told me James and Victoria were planning to kidnap me, James had asked Jane about me and he told her he would pay whatever she asked, but she said I was too young, he told her he would wait, but she had told him that she would never sell me to him, if he wanted someone he could have Victoria or any other girl except me. He got angry but agreed that he would take Victoria, he had requested another meeting with her, and Jane granted his request. She allowed Victoria and James a visiting privilege they were in the living room for about 2 hours, after he left, Victoria made her request to have the girls in the living room to bid her farewell that made her suspicious, but she believed Victoria was just showing off. After Victoria left the house cleaners started to clean her room, Jane had come to supervise their cleaning. They were moving the bed to the other side when she noticed a notebook, Jane picked it up and saw that it was a journal, she read how much Victoria hated me and her, how we would pay one day, but what caught Jane's eye was the entry she made on the day of her second encounter with James she described how James questioned her about me, how to make it to the bungalow and the schedules of the bodyguards.

James told Victoria, she would help her get revenge on me and Jane, Victoria wrote how the best punishment for me would be for me to be raped repeatedly and then be returned to Jane making me go to class 2 or 3. James had suggested that he would happily help her. Therefore, she told him that a day after she left they would sneak into the "safe house," then the bungalow and kidnaps me. Victoria knew Heidi had classes until 9 pm and then she would go to the classes 2 & 3 to supervise, so I would be alone until 11 pm. Jane realized this and quickly moved me to another location, we stayed in the penthouse for about 3 days I was told not to come out of the room Heidi would make my meals, we had a complete bathroom and a TV, plus I had my books. On the last day there was a knock on the door, Heidi answered and I heard Felix tell her Jane wanted to see her, Heidi was gone for about an hour she came back and told me to gather my things, we would be leaving to go to the "safe house".

I was somewhat happy at least in the "safe house" I had more freedom. That night Heidi told me what had happened, I had no idea Victoria hated me so much and was just sick of the idea of James touching me, she told me Jane had taken care of James and Victoria and I knew that meant they were dead.

**End of Flashback**

I was so lost in thought that I did not notice Edward's fingers were skimming across my stomach.

"_**Love what are you thinking about?"**_he asked

"_Just how lucky I am and about the last couple of days."_ I happily answered

"_**Love do you know how I ended on your chest, rather than you on mine?"**_ my husband asked

I started laughing because I had wondered the same thing, after I told him what I think he murmured, he started laughing. Edward rolled off, of me sat next to me, pulling me to him. I was so content and happy in his arms until my stomach started to growl, I could feel my cheeks blush, Edward laughed and asked me if I was hungry, I told him _"yes"_ and he let go of me and I immediately wanted him back holding me in his arms. He started to put his boxers on and gave me a great view of his ass, well two can play that game I started to stand up when I felt a great pain between my legs causing me to gasp, Edward heard this and immediately came to my side

"_**Love your sore please lay back in bed let me run you a bath and then we'll get something to eat okay."**_ he said, so concerned for me

I kissed his beautiful lips and said _"okay",_ Edward went into the bathroom and started our bath, he came back into the room and picked me up, walked into the bathroom and placed us in the tub the warm water did soothe my muscles and the soreness was starting to fade. Edward washed my body and hair it was so sensual, I did the same to him, I wanted him to take me once more, but knew I was still too sore for that, later I told myself. After our bath, I started to feel better and only felt a little pain. Edward carried me to the kitchen and set me on a stool. He made sandwiches for us and placed a plate of mixed fruits with two waters. After we finished eating, I told Edward I was feeling better but he insisted that we take it easy, so we watched a movie and cuddled. Then we talked, I was curious about him, I knew that Emmett and Jasper were his blood brothers but I wanted to know exactly where he got his bronze hair and green eyes.

"_Come on Edward tell me the truth, you dyed your hair and those are contacts right."_ I asked him as I inspected his eyes for any sign of contacts

Edward laughed _**"No Bella, love everything about me is natural everything**_" I knew exactly what he was talking about and it did not involve his hair or eyes, but rather his very big cock, Edward was well endowed and the more reason why it hurt like hell, no doubt it would hurt the second and third time, but the pain was worth the immense pleasure I received.

"_**Bella, if you must know, my eyes and color of my hair were something I inherited from my maternal grandmother, Elizabeth Masen, my hair or as Emmett calls it "sex hair", my facial features along with my name were something I got from my grandfather Edward Masen, he had the crooked smile and the "sex hair".....I'll show you their picture one day and apart from my eyes and hair color we could pass as twins.......my mother was so happy when I was born, don't get me wrong she loves all of her sons....but she was a daddy's girl......and loved her father very much, so you can see how happy she was that she had a little piece of him......Emmett looks so much like her and Jasper like dad but I was always the odd one." **_he told me

"_What happened to your grandparents?"_ I asked

"_**They died when I was 10, a drunk driver made them swerve of the road and crash he died on the way to the hospital and she died an hour later, they had been married since they were 16......mom, she was their little miracle child.......they had tried so hard for a child and after 3 miscarriages they thought they would never be blessed and after she turned 35 they gave up hope and 9 months later Esme Masen was born. My grandfather adorned her and my grandmother always had a smile on her face...she was such a spoiled child." **_Edward said

I kissed his lips and thanked god he was mine and secretly wished that when we had a child he would look just like his daddy, with bronze shuffled hair and those beautiful emerald green eyes of his. It was then that I decided to name our first-born son Masen Anthony to honor him and his grandfather, whom he clearly loved and missed.

"_Edward, I hope that when we have a son he will look just like you and I want to name him Masen Anthony."_ I told him

"_**Oh, Bella love that sound perfect."**_ he beamed at me

He kissed me with so much passion, I quickly straddled him, we were moaning in our kiss and I was grinding him, I could feel his hard erection through his shorts, his hand started to wonder thru my body stopping on my ass as he squeezed and pinched. Faster that I could blink I was under him and his lips relocated to my neck, I was moaning so hard the pleasure was too much. I could feel his hands creep up my skirt, slowly making his way to the place that desired his skillful fingers and tongue. _"Please Edward"_ I moaned I could feel his smile against my neck, he knew how to play my body, and I was his as he was mine. Edward slowly took of my skirt, leaving me in my panties and tank top. His lips continued to assault my skin, making their way up. Edward placed a kiss on my panty covered mound, before he ripped them, that act made me even wetter that I was, it was so hot, animalistic even. Edward took of my tank top, throwing it over his shoulder, I had not bothered to wear a bra, and this pleased him he quickly drove in my breast sucking and biting while caressing the other. I arched my back at the pleasure.

"_OHHH Edward...baby please,"_ I whimpered to him

"_**What do you want Bella?"**_ he asked as he switched breasts

"_I want your tongue... on my pussy... I want your... fingers in.... me... and..... then I want...... you to put your... huge cock..... in me and fuck... me.... hard...and....fast."_ I moaned this to him while he played with my breasts

He released my breasts, looked at me, gave me his dazzling crooked smile, and made his way to my pussy. He put his fingers in me thrusting in and out, I moaned, screamed for the pleasure this man was giving me I could feel my orgasm coming. Edward must have sensed it because he took out his fingers, causing me to whimper at the sudden loss. I felt his tongue, and I came harder than ever. He sucked me greedily, he came up and attacked my lips, thrusting his tongue in my mouth, I could taste myself, and that turned me on even more. I grabbed the hem of his t-shirt, pulling on it Edward took it off, then I pulled down his shorts along with his boxers, when they were past his calf I used my feet to push them off, of him.

While my hands ran over his back, I managed to flip him over and start kissing his neck, chest down to his stomach until I was facing his very hard cock.

"_**Ohhh god, Bellla...........that feels so nice baby."**_ he moaned

I stroked his cock and placed kisses from the base of his cock to the tip, teasing him, before making the circuit once again with my tongue. He groaned and buried his hands in my hair, urging me to stop playing with him. I smiled and took him into my mouth, sliding up and down him smoothly. I moaned around his cock and began sucking harder and harder

"_**Oh Bella yes....god baby… BELLAAAA!!!!"**_he moaned

I felt his cum fill my mouth and swallowed it all licking him clean, proud that I gave my husband such an intense orgasm.

I positioned myself guiding down onto his stiff, waiting cock. We both groaned at the new angle. _OH GOD_!, it hit the right spot. I rolled my hips over his hard cock and he grabbed a hold of my hips slamming me down onto his cock. I gasped when he did this and threw my head back.

"_EDDWAARD........god baby......Ugh….fuck yes…ugh baby keep doing that. Oh yeah….right…there"_ I screamed and moaned

Edward started to flick my clit and I was getting close, I continued to ride him, I cried out and began to shake my orgasm. I rode him even harder and screamed his name; he followed spilling his seed in me. I finally collapsed on his chest; breathing heavy and Edward held me tightly.

We spent the next couple of days making love or fucking each other, in our room, kitchen table, at the beach anywhere and everywhere. I learned so much about him and he learned about me I told him about James and he was furious. I told him it just meant how we truly belong to each other, we had faced so many obstacles that would have separated us, but we ended up together. On Saturday we deiced to actually do some site seeing Edward surprised me by taking me on the Atlantis submarine, we were able to snorkel and swim.

Edward was so hot and bothered by my swimsuit he could not take his hands off, of me. I didn't really think my midnight blue halter top with a frosted gold-tone ring at the center giving my cleavage a nice lift with matching low-rise bottoms was anything special, but Edward was so hard during our adventure he finger fucked me three times and I managed to give him a blowjob, but told him I would make it up to him. Needless to say we went back home after our tour ended, not that I was complaining.

EPOV

Bella had been teasing me all fucking day with that poor excuse of a swimsuit, if I had not rented the entire submarine to ourselves I would have asked her to change, no one was going to fucking look at her in anything like that. Bella and I had been talking about ourselves, she knew everything about me and I knew everything about her, when she told me about that fucker James, I was livid it made me realize I could have lost her so many times, but just like she said we were obviously meant for each other, and I couldn't argue with that. After we had dinner I told Bella I would clean up and she could go take a bath and relax, she kissed my cheek and went to our bedroom; I finished and wanted to see if she was still bathing.

As I entered our bedroom I found Bella lying in bed on her stomach with her ankles crossed she was wearing a sheer blue babydoll underwire lace cups with blue ribbon trim with a single hook front closure with a self-tie ribbon and a matching thong, so fucking gorgeous, this creature was going to be the death of me. She sat on her knees allowing me the pleasure of seeing her; I stalked like a lion meeting its prey as I made my way to the bed. I jumped in bed engulfing her in my arms kissing her with passion.

"_I love you, Edward always."_ She whispered in my ear.

Wrapping my arms around her, I leaned down and kissed her on the lips softly _**"I love you, too."**_ I said

She took off my shirt and it landed on the ground. I swept my gaze over Bella's body and she stared at me with hungry eyes. I took of my shorts and threw them on the floor.

I went back to kissing her. Bella was fumbling with my boxers and she wrapped her hands around the elastic and pulled them down and off my legs. I took of her babydoll and thong. Still kissing each other, we were now both completely naked. I thrusted into her hot, wet, tight pussy.

"_**Fuck....so good....tight and wet...god baby."**_ I moaned

I never wanted to leave this bed ever again.

"_Harder......faster baby........sooo good.....EDDDWAAARD.....OOHHH GOD........uhuuuhh"_ she moaned

I continued to thrust in and out of her, going faster and faster with each thrust. Bella responded with fervor, meeting my thrusts, our hips hitting each other, my balls slamming against her ass with each thrust.

She wrapped her legs around my waist, letting me go even deeper in her, hitting a new angle. I could feel my release coming and I thrusted even faster, trying to get there. We both exploded screaming each other's name. I rolled myself off and pulled her towards me, I kissed her lips softly.

"_**I love you Bella, so much....you are my life."**_ I said

"_I love you to Edward.....so much baby..............Edward if I asked you for something will you give it me?"_ she said

"_**Baby there is nothing I could ever deny you........tell me and it's yours"**_ I replied

"_You told me that we would be spending two weeks with the family before we flew to Boston right?"_ she asked

"_**Yes"**_ I answered

"_Well I want to leave two weeks earlier than you scheduled, that way the two weeks we would have spent with our family we could spend them on a road trip.....we wouldn't have to fly to Boston.......it's just that I've spent my entire life either in the orphanage or the "safe house" and the only places I have been were to the grocery store or the mall with Heidi.....this has actually been my first trip......and I was looking online at different places that would be interesting to see before we headed to Boston.......what do you say baby?"_ she said

"_**Whatever my Bella wants, my Bella gets...tomorrow we look at those place and schedule our trip....okay baby"**_ I responded

"_OHHH I LOVE YOU"_ she squealed as she kissed my face

"_**I love you to now let's sleep love and dream of our trip."**_ I said

I had the love of my life naked in my arms and tomorrow we would schedule a road trip for the two of us. The next morning I woke up to soft lips on my neck and tiny nibbles, someone was eager to get their day started _**"mmmmhhh....baby that feelsss sooo nice."**_

"_Edwarrddd come on let's go see those websites.......I wannna schedule my trip."_ she said as she tugged on my arm

"_**Bellllaa it's too early, let's sleep a little more."**_ I said with a whiny tone

Before my mind acknowledge I saw a naked Bella running out of our room _**"Bella where are you going, sweetheart get back in bed"**_ she is so inpatient

"_No, I'm getting your laptop since; you can't get your lazy ass out of bed."_ she yelled from the living room

Works for me, I don't have to get my lazy ass out of bed. I decided to tease Bella and feign sleep, moments later I heard Bella walking back towards our room. I managed to take a peek at a naked Bella walking with my laptop bag on her shoulder and I had to suppress a moan, I was definitely hard, she obviously knew I was awake. She put the bag on the chair took out the laptop while giving me a glorious view of her cute little ass and I could not help but let out a small moan. I could mentally picture her with a smirk on her face, then she bended over to plug that damm cord, she is such a minx. That damm laptop has a 6 hour battery she didn't need the electrical cord, she was just teasing me. She turned the laptop on casually forgetting to connect the power cord with the laptop laid back in bed covering herself with the sheets, that little vixen. Well let's see how she manages for me to "wake up."

"_Edward, uhh come on I know you're up.........so help if you don't get up....hmmhp"_ she wined

I felt a slight smack on my arm, poking and shaking. Abuse is not going to get you anywhere, I could see her pouting, come on Bella baby, you know what I want, be a good girl, and give in. I heard her place the laptop on the nightstand, finally that's it baby. She leaned next to me and started kissing my neck, now we're talking.

"_Edward...baby wake up..._**"kiss**_**"**__.....if you open those beautiful eyes of yours....__**"kiss, lick"...**__I'll show you the naughty schoolgirl outfit I have." _she whispered seductively in my ear while softly kissing my neck

**WHAT THE FUCK** that woke my ass up _**"What naughty schoolgirl outfit?" **_I asked, desperately wanting to know

"_Baby you're awake.....oh good now we can discuss our trip."_ she giggled

"_**Bella, when are you going to wear the outfit?"**_ I asked trying to catch my breath as the mental images floated in my brain

"_Edward here are the sites I wanted you to see?"_ she said completely ignoring my question

"_**Baby....if I look at these sites will you show me or tell me when you'll be wearing the outfit?"**_ I couldn't get the picture of my Bella's long legs in a tight plaid miniskirt with sexy fuck me heels

"_Baby if you concentrate at the task at hand and forget about my sexy ass in a tight plaid miniskirt, after we are done and only if you behave I will give you a hint of when I will be wearing the outfit."_ she teased

Shit, how the hell did she know I was picturing her in a tight plaid miniskirt, she has the outfit, **FUCK ME!** I nodded eagerly, anything to see you in a miniskirt baby of course I wasn't going to say that

After about two hours checking out sites, we decided to visit:

San Diego

Anaheim, CA (Disneyland)

Los Angeles

Santa Monica

Las Vegas _**(why, I don't know, she's not even old enough to gamble but she had a mischief glint in her eye, something Emmett always has when he is plotting something. Maybe it will involve the naughty schoolgirl outfit or a different outfit. Oh please god.) **_

The Grand Canyon (we would be taking a helicopter tour from Las Vegas)

Bloomington, MN (Mall of America)

Niagara Falls, NY and Canada

New York

Coney Island

Manhattan

Greenwich Village

Chinatown

The Statue of Liberty and finally sweet home Boston.

The hints she gave me about the outfit were that it would show its presence in Boston in our home, possibly as a welcome home and thank - you gift, she told me she did not have the outfit yet but knew where to get it, she also told me that if I behaved I would see an outfit during our trip or she would give me a "dance lesson". Oh I was definitely going to behave on our trip and as she mentioned the "dance lesson" I secretly prayed it involved her stripping or a lap dance. Again, this creature was going to be the death of me.

After talking with the family we would only be staying with them for a week, dad was taking mom to Paris, Jasper and Alice were going to Cancun Mexico, and Emmett and Rosalie were going to Los Cabos, Mexico. Therefore, we would be on our road trip for three weeks. SWEET!!!

**Author's Note:**

**I want to thank everybody for all the reviews and ****comments I have received THANKS!!!!!**

**As for the pregnancy poll, Bella will not be getting pregnant anytime soon, I have deiced for Rosalie to get pregnant first, then Alice **_**BUT **_**I will only mention their pregnancies in chpt 7 they may both get a paragraph or a couple of sentences in the chpt **_**I WILL NOT GO INTO DETAIL ON THEIR PREGNANCIES ONLY BELLA'S THIS IS AN EDWARD AND BELLA STORY**_** chpt 6 will be their trip and I will try to upload it ASAP I have the notes on the places they will be visiting I just need the time to write it chpt 7 will start by telling what has happened, and then I will fast forward time to Edward finishing his residency and deciding where he will start his career (Boston, Seattle, ???) *SPOILER* Bella will get pregnant in chpt 7 but I will not say what she will be having, so if anybody knows any great sites or pics of nurseries preferably with descriptions it will be very appreciated. **


End file.
